


I haven’t came up with a title yet

by GinaBina4050



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaBina4050/pseuds/GinaBina4050





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnimeFan1242](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFan1242/gifts).



Every year New Paltz High School takes the seniors on a week long trip to France, as a goodbye and final blowout before they leave high school.  
Thomas Chervenak and Valarie Hughe sat together on the plane. Tom and Val were both omegas, and best friends, although Tom was an odd omega, standing at 6’5.  
Tom had no fat on his body what so ever, blonde hair and bright blue eyes.  
He was attractive and surprisingly didn’t have a mate, he had gotten married, but that ended badly and he didn’t mate with his ex-wife.  
Valarie was a mated omega. She was short, with black hair that want down to her shoulders, and brown eyes. 

Sitting diagnoly to them was Ryan Burns and Donna Gallo.  
Ryan is an Alpha. And is a retired U.S Air Force veteran.  
Ryan stood at 6 foot, kept his brown hair buzzed, and had grey eyes.  
Ryan has fucked multiple omegas, but never mated with one. He was currently in a relationship with a beta woman. 

Donna was a beta, she had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She was married and has children. 

About 5 hours into the flight, Tom’s watch beeped, that meant it was time to take his heat suppressants. Tom got up and made his way to the restroom, bringing his carry on bag with him.  
The small bathroom was an uncomfortable space for Tom, being at his height. He opened his bag and ruffled around in it, getting anxious when he couldn’t find them. 

He went to Val and quietly explained that he forgot to pack his suppressants, and asked if she had any. But Valerie was mated, and didn’t use them.  
She tried to calm Tom down, tell him he’d be fine, that they could find a pharmacy when they landed and obtain the suppressants, it did not cause Tom much comfort. 

 

There were still over 2 hours left of  
the flight. Tom tried looking out the window, listening to music, watching a movie, none of it was able to distract him from the heat that he already felt spreading throughout his body. He could hear the other passengers sniffing the air, his scent was already coming on strong. 

The first thing that Tom did when they got to the hotel was strip and take a cold shower. He needed his scent to be washed away.  
The cold shower only slowed down the heat so much, as soon as he turned off the cold spray, he could feel the heat already spreading again. He knew his scent would come back stronger as well. 

Tom now had to face his next problem. Ryan. Not only would he have to see and interacts with the alpha, but he had to room with the alpha.  
They had been doing this trip for years, and for years Ryan and Tom have been rooming together. That was while Tom had his meds. 

Tom had already been in the bathroom for over an hour, and he knew he couldn’t stay there forever, he quickly got dressed, sprayed himself with cologne and walked out of the bathroom. He could only hope that the scent wouldn’t get much stronger, and that the cologne would do a fairly well job of hiding it.  
Tom knew better though. He hasn’t gone through a heat since he was 16, and still being a virgin even at the age of 30, his scent would be extremely strong. It would be smelt from miles away. Yes. Tom was in deep shit. 

Although when he stepped out of the bathroom, he was happy with the comment he got. 

“Jesus Christ Tom, got a hot date tonight? What’s with all the damn cologne?” Ryan laughed out. 

Tom just gave a nervous laugh in reply.  
They were all suppose to meet in the hotels restaurant for dinner at 8:00. Tom looked over at the digital alarm clock on the night table that stood in between the two beds in the room. It read 7:43 in bright red numbers.

“We should leave now, make sure none of the kids are hiding out in their room.” Tom suggested. 

Ryan agreed and they headed out. 

The restaurant was set up in a buffet style, Tom wasn’t able to stomach more then some soup. He sat with Ryan and the rest of the teachers at a table by the door leading into the hallway, In order to keep an eye on any kids who would try to sneak off and cause trouble. 

Tom had felt the continuous heat spreading through his body for hours. He was just getting hotter and hotter, and feeling sicker by the minute. The cologne was wearing away quickly, and he was getting stares from multiple people in the restaurant. He excused himself from his coworkers, claiming he had a bad headache. 

It wasn’t completely a lie, he was feeling nauseous and lightheaded. He stumbled up to the room, deciding to take the stairs, he didn’t wanna take the chance of getting stuck in the elevator with an Alpha, or even a beta. Once he finally reached his room, he once again stripped from his clothing and jumped in the shower. The cold water was a short lived relief.  
Once he got out, he got dressed then grabbed a washcloth and ran cold water over it.  
When he laid down, he put the washcloth over his forehead, hoping that it would help, even though his whole body was a furnace. 

 

Back down in the dining hall, Ryan had excused himself as well, saying he wanted to check in on Tom.  
It had only been about a half an hour since Tom laid down, when Ryan walked in. 

Ryan walked over to him and sat on the bed.  
Tom was terrified, he heard Ryan sniffing the air, Ryan knew he was going into heat. Tom could only hope Ryan had self control. 

“Hey buddy, how you feeling?” 

Tom tried to pretend he was asleep, maybe Ryan would believe him, or just see he didn’t want to be bothered, but Ryan pressed further. 

“I know you’re awake Tom. It’s alright, I promise. I’m gonna help you through this.” 

Tom cracked open one eye, and then the other. He sat up and pulled Ryan into a hug. He didn’t know he was crying until Ryan pulled back and wiped a stray tear from his cheek. 

“You’re really burning up, I’m gonna go run a cold shower.” Ryan got up to head to the bathroom when Tom spoke for the first time since Dinner. 

“No. I already took two, I’m feeling better.” They both knew it was a lie. 

Ryan was mostly taken aback by what Tom said because of the denial of an alphas action. An omega did not say no to an alpha. Ryan let it slide though, Tom has never been through this. 

Without another word, Ryan entered the bathroom, and a few moments later, the stream of water from the shower could be heard.  
Tom knew it was a losing battle and reluctantly got out of bed, and made his way to the bathroom. 

“If you need anything, just call.”  
And with that, Ryan walked out, leaving the door cracked open. 

For the third time that day, Tom stepped into the cold shower, and for the third time that day, it helped to relieve some of the burning heat.  
And then Tom felt it. The arousal kicked in. He felt the slick begin to drip down his leg, he couldn’t resist the temptations, with one hand he started working himself open, and with the other he began to jerk himself.  
It had been so long since he’s felt any type of sexual pleasure. From himself or anyone else. After the first finger was not enough to satisfy him, he added a second, and began scissoring himself open.  
It took only a few minutes to reach his orgasm, and when he did, the intensity of it was too much for his tired, weak form to handle, and he collapsed. 

Ryan heard the loud thump from where he was lying on his bed. He sat up but didn’t go to the bathroom just Incase Tom had just dropped something. Something that was very heavy. He did jumped up though when he heard Tom moan his name. 

When Ryan burst into the bathroom, he found Tom lying on the tub floor, with the cold water still running over him, Tom was shivering and Ryan saw a small amount of red going down the drain. 

“For fucks sakes.” Ryan muttered to himself. 

He quickly ran over and turned the water off, and helped Tom to his feet. Once Tom was standing, Ryan could see the open cut on his forehead. It wasn’t too big, but it was letting out quite a bit of blood. Ryan grabbed a towel from off of the rack and started wiping Tom down, trying to stop the shivering, even though he knew that the heat would already be taking its course. 

Ryan went out and grabbed the clothes Tom had been wearing before an brought them into him, after Tom has his clothes on, Ryan sat him down on the toilet so he could get a better look at the cut. He held a held a damp washcloth to it since they didn’t have any hydrogenparoxcide, them put a bandaid over it. 

“How you feeling? Any better?” Ryan asked. 

“I’m okay for now. But I can’t hide my scent, and the heat is just gonna keep coming back. I probably can’t even leave the hotel room.” Tom said, obviously upset. 

“Hey, I said I was gonna help you through this, didn’t I? Ryan smiled at him. 

Tom couldn’t help but smile back at him, feeling his heart flutter every time he smiled or laughed. Especially when it was motioned towards Tom.

“What’s your plan?” Tom asked 

“You’ll wake up early, take a shower, put on some fresh clothes, spray yourself with that disgusting cologne, and I’ll stick close by to you. If the heat is too much, then you can find a bathroom and cool down. It’ll all work out.”

After a few moments of thinking about what Ryan had said, Tom spoke, “You really think my cologne is disgusting?” 

Ryan just laughed and walked out of the bathroom.  
And he laughed even harder when Tom followed him out pouting like a little kid. 

‘He looks cute like that’ Ryan thought. And quickly pushed the thought from his head. Ryan wasn’t even that fond of homosexuals. He was always taught it was wrong growing up. But now as long as they didn’t bother him, he wouldn’t bother them. 

It was already 10:30 and they had to get an early start for tomorrow, especially now that Tom was having his little “Problem”. 

“Just wake me up if you need anything, okay?” Ryan said to Tom before closing out the light. 

“Okay. Goodnight.” Tom replied. After what felt like hours, he was finally able to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan woke up before the Alarm was set to go off. The clock read 6:48, and wasn’t set to go off till 7:30. He looked over to the other bed, Tom was still asleep.   
After looking at the other man, Ryan realized what woke him up, the intoxicating smell Tom was giving off. He felt a stir in his pants, and ran into the bathroom. He was ashamed to realize he had a boner for another man, but he blamed the pheromones, it was part of their biology. Of course he’d become aroused when he was near an unmated omega in heat. Any Alpha would.   
He didn’t want to wake Tom up, he looked so peaceful in his unconscious state, but he had to find a way to mask his scent. He knew that as soon as Tom walks out the door Alphas would be pouncing on him. Ryan started the shower and got in, still sporting his hard on. After a few minutes he gave in and grasped his cock, starting to stroke it, whilst the image of Tom on his hands and knees played in his head, Tom was begging for his cock, and Ryan gave it to him. With that image he came, moaning out Tom’s name.   
He didn’t realize how loud he was until after he came down from his high, he prayed that Tom didn’t wake up. Ryan got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his wait, he quietly stepped out of the bathroom and peaked at Tom’s still sleeping form. He let out a sigh of relief. Going back into the bathroom he dried off and dressed for the day.   
It was 7:15 when Ryan got out of the bathroom, he did his best to ignore the sweet smell that the room was filled with, he turned off the alarm that was set to go off in 15 minutes, he wanted to wake Tom up himself. When the time came, Ryan went over to Tom’s bed and sat down. He ran his hand through Tom’s hair, willing him to wake up. 

“Tom? Get up bud, it’s 7:30.” Ryan said. 

Tom just moaned in response and burrowed into the bed further. Ryan laughed at the act, yeah, Tom really was cute.

“Come on Tom, we have to be downstairs for breakfast at 8.”  
Ryan tried again. 

Tom sat up and opened his eyes, than sniffed the air. His eyes widened in shock at how much the smell had increased while he slept. 

“It’s alright Tom, just go get in the shower.” 

Tom got up without a word and went to the bathroom, a few minutes later, Ryan heard the shower start.   
After he heard Tom turn off the water, he walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. 

“Can I come in.” Ryan asked. 

A second later Tom opened the door, wearing only a pair of boxers.   
Ryan walked in, looking Tom up and down, like a predator sizing up their prey. After Tom took a step back Ryan stopped and looked at his face. 

“Look, you’re onto the second day of your heat, really you should be staying here, but since you can’t really do that, I’m going to have to rub my scent on you.” Ryan explained, whilst stepping towards Tom, reaching out the push him against the wall. 

Tom simply responded by exposing his neck to Ryan. Ryan nuzzled his head into the crook of Tom’s neck, licking and sucking at it, but not claiming. He nipped at his neck and throat, making sure to mask the scent. Ryan felt something hard pressing against his leg, he looked down to see Tom rubbing his clothed erection against Ryan’s leg. Ryan reached down and grasped Tom’s cock through his boxers, the only thing separating them was thin materiel. 

“Please Ryan, touch me.” Tom whined out. 

Ryan ripped the boxers down and grabbed Tom’s cock, teasingly rubbing the head. He started slowly stroking up and down, and could smell the slick leaking down Tom’s thighs. Ryan now had his own boner, but he was concentrated on his omega.   
It only took a few minutes of this to make Tom come. Tom dropped to his knees and began pulling down Ryan’s pants, Ryan was too horny to stop him. He gasped when he felt Tom’s lips wrap around his cock, he had to fight in order not to grab Tom’s head and begin face fucking him. He watched him bob up and down, licking the slit, swirling his toy he around the head, it was too much, Ryan came hard, and let out a moan as Tom swallowed it all down.   
Ryan pulled his pants up and walked out of the bathroom, allowing Tom to finish getting dressed. When Tom got out of the bathroom his face was flushed bright red. Ryan once again went over to him and nipped at his throat, making sure his scent stuck to him. Ryan threw Tom’s cologne in his bag, and they made their way downstairs. 

 

They were going to The Louvre that day, a famous museum which would be full of people, full of alphas that would try to take advantage of his omega. On the bus ride there Tom and Ryan sat together, Ryan didn’t want to hover too close, but he wanted to be able to keep an eye on him, Incase anyone got too close.   
Once they got to the museum everyone broke off into groups, Ryan made sure to keep his group close to Tom’s. The Louvre was one of Tom’s favorite places to go on the trip, him being a history teacher he was in his domaine. Ryan was happy to see Tom smiling whilst explaining the exhibits to his students. After a few hours, they headed towards the cafeteria, once they were sitting down, Ryan watched as people would walk by and stare at Tom, and sniff the air. Ryan glared at them, daring them to do something.   
After everyone ate, they headed to the next floor.   
Tom felt someone grab his arm, when he looked up he saw Ryan, and he was dragging him to one of the theaters that showed 30 minute movies about various events in history. Ryan was glad to see that it was empty, he pushed Tom against the wall again and sucked at his neck, nipping again, causing it to bleed, rubbing his own scent on Tom. He told himself that he was doing it for Tom’s safety. He had his hand pressed firmly over Tom’s mouth so his moans wouldn’t be heard.   
Ryan heard voices coming into the theater and quickly jumped away from Tom, walking towards the exit, while Tom followed behind him.   
Even though Tom’s smell was now mostly covered up, Ryan refused to let him go off on his own, and merged their two groups of students. Tom continued telling the students all about the artifacts and displays, but he was more tense now, being in the presence of an alpha.   
‘My alpha’ Tom thought to himself as he made eye contact with him, blushing and quickly looking to a student that had their hand raised instead. 

The rest of the day went well. Tom only got a few looks from passing Alphas, most not noticing him although. The ones who did notice were given dangerous looks from Ryan, causing them to quickly back off.   
Dinner was once again in the hotels restaurant, Tom was able to sit through the whole thing, Ryan’s hand resting on his thigh the whole time. After dinner, they said their good nights and headed up to their room. Tom went straight to the bed and flopped down face first onto it, letting out a groan. 

Ryan laughed at the display, “Long day?” 

Tom lifted his head to look at him “Extremely. These kids don’t even know basic history. And their too lazy to even read the plaques.”

“You looked like you were having a good time, you were in the zone.” 

Tom blushed, “You were watching me?” 

Now it was Ryan’s turn to blush, “Well yeah of course. I had to make sure no one got to close to you.” 

Tom looked down at the bed and felt his face go bright red. But he smiled, feeling his heart skip a beat. He’s had a crush on Ryan for a few years, but he never made a move, especially because Ryan had never shown an interest in men, he would even make homophobic comments once in a while. 

“I’m gonna take a shower.” Tom said, getting up from the bed. 

He grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom.   
After Ryan heard the door close, he got up himself and stripped of everything besides him boxers, he laid back down and turned on the television, waiting for Tom to get out of the bathroom. 

When Tom got out, he made his way over to his own bed and got in. Ryan watched as he walked past his own bed, wearing a white t-shirt and boxers.   
When Tom laid down he reached over to turn off the light and set the alarm. Once Ryan heard his soft breathing he turned off the tv and rolled over to look at him. He wanted to reach out and touch him, pull him into his own bed, press into that too warm body. He fell asleep to the thoughts of all the things he could do to Tom. 

Ryan was woken up by something touching him, he felt a dip in his bed, telling him someone else was in it. He smelt his omega. The smell was accompanied by arousal. Ryan felt his cock growing stiff. 

“Tom? What are you doing? What time is it?” Ryan asked, glancing to look at the clock, it read 2:27am.

“It hurts so bad. I tried jerking off, it’s not enough. Please take me, Ryan.” Tom sounded desperate, Ryan would have to take pity on him. 

Tom’s body was so hot, so willing, and he sounded so needy.   
It caused Ryan’s member to harden further. With that, Ryan grabbed Tom and flipped him over, Tom moaned when he was pushed into the bed. Tom’s clothes were already off, Ryan reached down between his legs, felt the slick between his cheeks, Ryan circled his hole with his fingers before pushing the first one in, going teasingly slow, making Tom whine. 

“More Ryan, I need more.”

He pushed in another finger, scissoring him open, working faster, desperate to enter the tight ring of muscle. After Tom was opened up, he entered a third finger, making sure Tom was well prepared. This was Tom’s first time. Ever. He was married and didn’t even have sex.   
The thought that he would be taking Tom’s virginity made him stop moving his fingers in and out. He didn’t know if he could continue on with this, but when Tom started fucking himself on Ryan’s fingers, he quickly pulled them out and lined his cock up to Tom’s entrance. 

“Are you sure about this? You might regret it later.” Ryan stated. 

“Please Ryan, please just fuck me already.” And with those words, Ryan pushed in. 

It was agonizingly slow. The tight heat felt so good. Ryan pushed all the way in, hearing Tom gasp, he didn’t move, letting the omega adjust to the foreign feeling. 

“Mm Ryan, please move.” Tom moaned out, His eyes sealed shut. 

Ryan slowly pulled out, and then thrust back in, starting slow, then quickening his pace. Being careful not to hurt the omega. But from the moans he was letting out, Tom was obviously enjoying it. Ryan wanted this feeling to last forever, he had to focus on not coming right away.  
Ryan leaned down and started a trail of hickeys that lead from Tom’s neck down to his chest.   
It was Ryan’s way of claiming him without actually claiming him. 

Tom was so tight, and the heat felt so good. Ryan didn’t know if he could ever fuck a cunt again after feeling this. Ryan changed his angle, aiming to hit Tom’s prostate. 

“Yes! Harder!” Tom nearly screamed out after Ryan hit that bundle of nerves buried deep inside him. Ryan quickened his pace, aiming for that spot again, and hitting it every time. 

Tom was the first to cum, spilling his seed all over Ryan’s stomach and his own. Seeing Tom orgasm without being touched pushed Ryan over the edge, he pulled his member out of the omega before his knot could form, after the knot went down, he turned on his side and pulled the other man towards him, curling around him protectively. 

Ryan opened his mouth to say something, but then realized that Tom was sleeping. He nuzzled his face into Tom’s neck and fell asleep, breathing the scent of his omega in.


End file.
